1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging of data processing systems and more particularly to the packaging of large data processing systems having a plurality of independent units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As data processing systems have become increasingly complex, the number of cabinets containing electronic components has increased, notwithstanding the miniturization of the individual components brought about by technical innovation. In general, the packaging of the multi-unit assemblage of components has been accomplished by packaging the individual cabinets. Thus each unit of the assemblage of data processing apparatus must be packaged with sufficient structure to prohibit casual access to the components. Further, when there was maintenance to be performed on the units, the possibility of casual access again becomes possible.
The individual cabinets also have the advantage of permitting considerable flexibility in the interchange and in the arrangement of the individual units of the data processing assemblage. However, the individual cabinets must be electrically coupled. It is often desirable to make the length of the electrical coupling as short as possible, thereby minimizing signal transit times between units. This requirement may conflict with requirements regarding safety and appearance for the area containing the data processing apparatus.
In order to minimize the exposed electrical coupling members, it can be desirable to provide a false flooring and permit the coupling members to be positioned out of the way of traffic. Because the general area containing a data processing system may not contain a false floor, one can be easily installed. However, with the presence of casual persons in the system, the possibility of accidents in making the transition from or to the platform can become important, particularly when distracted by the components of the data processing system.
The packaging of the individual unit of a data processing system is such that access to the rear of the cabinet is frequently necessary for maintenance purposes. In prior art, if the data processing system was enclosed, it was therefore necessary to provide a path of sufficient magnitude for the purposes of permitting maintenance personnel to service the apparatus.
One solution to the problem raised above has been to provide a room dedicated to the data processing system to which only maintenance personnel have access. This was frequently inconvenient or an inefficient use of space. Furthermore, because of the expense of the modern data processing equipment, it is desirable from a public relations point of view to be able to exhibit the data processing system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a facade for enclosing a multi-unit data processing system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a facade for enclosing a multi-unit data processing system which can be assembled and disassembled conveniently.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a facade for enclosing a multi-unit data processing system which provides easily removable panels for easy access to the individual data processing units.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a facade for enclosing a multi-unit data processing system which has an entrance unit which can be positioned to deny casual access, while still indicating the presence of personnel in the interior of the enclosure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a facade for enclosing a multi-unit data processing system wherein the enclosure can be conveniently modified.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a modifiable facade for enclosing a multi-unit data processing system which can be constructed from standard units.